elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Arniel's Endeavor
Part One - Dwemer Cog Arniel Gane of The College of Winterhold has asked you to find 10 Dwarven Cogs, which are actually called Dwemer Cog in game. You must complete this quest prior to looking for the Staff of Magnus or you will have to wait until you are done with Staff of Magnus (Quest). Originally he will not tell you what he wants them for. Part Two - Warped Soul Gem After turning in the Cogs, Arniel would like you to speak with Enthir about delivering purchased goods. After a discussion with Enthir, you are tasked to find a staff (the Staff of Tandil) from a location based on the Radiant Story system and return it to Enthir as payment for a Warped Soul Gem which is "warped beyond the ability to capture a soul with." Note: the location of the staff may change based upon if you have explored it yet. Known locations of the staff include: *Fellglow Keep *Ilinalta's Deep *Cragwallow Slope *Morvunskar *Greywater Gorge *Falkreath Watchtower (Crossroads) *Harmugstahl *Yngvild *Rannveig's Fast Part Three - Dwemer Convector NOTICE: You cannot start part three until the quest "The Eye of Magnus" is complete. After speaking to Arniel Gane again, he claims that his project is going terribly. He claims to have forgotten to take into account the heat gain and destroyed his only working model. It is at this point that he reveals he is attempting to discover how the Dwemer disappeared "instantly, and completely" by recreating the event. The parts the Dragonborn helped recover were made into a Dwarven Convector, which broke in his last attempt to recreate the event. When asked if he wants to build another, he says that he would rather have you find the Convectors, throughout Skyrim, made by the Dwarves themselves. Arniel Gane offers to teach you the spell to heat the convectors. "Three seconds burn is all that is necessary." Arniel postulates that by doing this, the Dwemer may possibly be contacted again. To complete this portion, three Convectors must be found and used on the Warped Soul Gem. Arniel teaches you Arniel's Convection which is considered a Novice Destruction spell. (Note, this is the only spell that will work to complete the objective.) Dwemer Convectors are marked on your map, and have no fast travel marker when explored: *Two North East of Markarth *Two near Mzulft. **One is in the Dwarven Store Room South of where you arrive when fast traveling to Mzulft. **The Second is inside Mzulft, in the first room after the hall on a table. *One West of Shor's Stone and North of Autumnshade Clearing *One South of Ivarstead After turning in this section, Arniel Gane thanks you and lets the Dragonborn know the final piece will be arriving soon. Part Four - Keening After leaving The College of Winterhold for a few days, after the Dragonborn drops off the modified soul gem, conversing with Arniel Gane (possible to find him in Hall of Countenance) will reveal that once again Enthir is hassling him. When you go speak with him however, he tells you that this time it isn't actually his fault. He claims he did not keep close tabs on this package, as Arniel Gane set it all up himself. Enthir suggests you look for the courier, and directs you to north of Ivarstead. Once here, you go to Tolvald's Cave, where he suspects the Courier with Arniel's package got lost. (Other known possible spawn points are: Mistwatch, Morvunskar, Treva's Watch, Cronvangr Cave, Mara's Eye Den, Lost Knife Hideout, Cragwallow Slope, Darklight Tower, Pinepeak Cavern, Broken Helm Hollow, Faldar's Tooth, and Gallows Rock.) Once you retrieve the package, which turns out to be the dagger Keening, return to the College and give it to Arniel Gane. He will briefly monologue about what he is attempting to do, then proceed to hit the soul gem with the dagger. Eventually there is an explosion of energy, and his body vanishes leaving you with a completed quest, Keening, and a Conjuration spell to summon Arniel's shade for all your hard work. 'Bug's *In Part 2, if A Night to Remember has been completed, then upon entering the fort, Sanguine will start to fight the mages in the lower levels. *A bug occurs when you attempt to hand in Part 2, if you have already retrieved the staff before. You will be able to receive the warped soul gem, but the staff will not be removed from your inventory. Arniel will thank you, and say he has much to do, the quest will finish—but you won't receive the next part in the quest chain. (the next quest starts after 'The Staff of Magnus' quest is finished, *confirmed on 360*) *A bug occurs in Part 2 where the Staff of Tandil does not appear where the quest marker indicates. Fix- Type "player.additem 0006a093 1" into the console to receive the staff. Then type "setstage MGRArniel02 30" into the console to advance the quest forward one stage to where you need to give the staff to Enthir. You can then proceed to give the staff to Enthir, and the rest of the quest will progress as if the bug never occurred. *A bug occurs if you put the staff on your weapon rack instead of giving it to Enthir. Even if you put it back in your inventory, you won't be able to continue the quest. *You find Arniel just outside of the college, on the snow close to the river. After delivering the dagger he will attempt to start his experiment but nothing will happen. Use unrelenting force to blast him away from where he is standing (down toward the water) and he should start walking back to the college- waiting a few hours will speed this up. It is best to do this before you give him the dagger so he is in the right spot for the end of the quest. *If you dual wield the convection spell on the convector, the quest glitches saying to go to the final convector, rendering you unable to complete the quest. *In Part 3, there is a bug that the causes the warped soul gem not to heat up when using the Arniel's Convection spell. So be sure to save before starting part 3 of this quest. Fix- Use the console command: setstage MGRArniel03 20. This will allow you to heat the warped soul gem in any convector. *In Part 3 there is a bug that Duplicates the warped soul gem and doesn't trigger the quest complete dialog. Fix- Use the console command to remove duplicate warped soul gems from your inventory until you're left with one: player.removeitem 0006a10a 1. If that ID code doesn't work one of the following will: 0006a106 / 006a107 / 0006a108 / 006a109/ 0010e44b. *In Part 3, if you find you have duplicates of the warped soul gem you can also deposit the extras into a Dwemer Convector to remove the extras from your inventory. Make sure you keep one! Once you've gotten rid of the extras, return to Arniel Gane to progress the quest. (xbox360) *If you are still stuck on the first convector you use in Part 3 of this quest, always getting the message to "place the gem in the final convector" that indicates that the quest is bugged, keep retrying until you encounter the duplicate soul gem bug. Even though you will still get the message to use the 'final' convector, you will be able to use a second convector and continue to a third. This seems to be because the part where the game switches goals and tells you to heat the gem already in a convector will not trigger on adding the first gem, but it will trigger on adding the duplicate second gem. This should allow you to use 3 convectors: the initial one and two more, the latter two using a pair of gems each. Don't forget to leave the duplicate gem in the final convector so you can complete the quest. *Encountered a bug where after completing the quest and Arniel disappeared, none of the quest reward items were left behind. could be because you stood too far away from his experiment...he advises you to step back, but ignore him, stand right next to crystal. This seemed to work for me, not sure if it really was the distance or just random chance. Keening may be found in the room directly below, since it sometimes drops through the floor! *There appears to be a bug in this quest that stalls progress in Part 4 if Keening has already been discovered and claimed from the courier's body. The quest marker will be attached to the courier's body, but will not acknowledge possession of the dagger, Keening. It cannot be given to Arniel unless it is taken from the courier's body as part of the quest. PS3 Was able to give Keening to Arniel despite having retrieved it prior to starting Part 4. Fix- Use the console command to jump ahead in the quest to where you have looted the curriers body (must have Keening on you): '''setstage MGRArniel04 30. 360 '''Equip the dagger, then place it in a weapon rack. Taking the item from the weapon rack should trigger the progression of the quest. *Only needed to use one Convector to fix the gem. Had been stuck on the "skip the middle Convector" bug for a while and had been reloading saved games and trying again. One time it just said to take the gem back to Arniel after one cooking. Quest completed. *After completing stage three Arniel has just dissapeared and i cannot find him anywhere, (Found him in the Hall of Countenance) *It is possible that you wont receive the Keening but you still get the Summon Arniel's Shade spell